Amante de guerra
by Harley QuinnZelQueen
Summary: Sakura vive en la miseria y la decadencia de una época donde la guerra entre clanes es el causante del declive en en mundo Shinobi. Además que la joven no recuerda nada de su vida. Su suerte se torna peor cuando se ve involucrada, inevitablemente entre dos lideres de los clanes mas poderosos y los recuerdos tormentosos de una vida... ¿futura?
1. Sin pasado

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Naruto pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Sin pasado.**

 **-.-**

" _ **Eres Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Nunca lo olvides. A donde quiera que tu alma vaya, nunca debes olvidarlo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Te miras como si esperaras que algo cambie… ¿Me estás escuchando?

No, ella no la escuchaba, su concentración estaba puesta en el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, detallando ella misma cada rasgo y facción, temiendo que en cualquier momento no pudiera recordarse a sí misma después.

Con parsimonia delineo sus labios con el dedo índice, pasando después por una de sus mejillas hasta tocar su barbilla

—Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura. No debo olvidarlo —se dijo así misma, algo que en realidad se repetía todos los días, sobre todo en cuanto despertaba, usándolo como en una especie de mantra.

Una piedra golpeo en el agua repentinamente, lo que provoco que el reflejo de la muchacha se distorsionara, la jovencita se alejo del estanque, sentándose sobre sus tobillos mientras miraba a la mujer que ya se alistaba para arrojar otra piedra que retenía en una de sus manos.

—Bien, por fin me prestas atención. Por un momento pensé que tendría que arrojarte esta a la cabeza —los labios de aquella mujer se torcieron en una mueca burlona y Sakura se levanto de su sitió, no sin antes llenar un cuenco con el agua del rio.

—Lo siento —la mujer dejo caer la piedra y extendió ambas manos para que la joven le diera el cuenco.

—Tardarán en llenar el barril con esa porquería.

El par de mujeres miro al anciano que se aproximo a ellas. La verdad es que a Sakura no le hacía nada de gracia que fuera con ellos en la caravana. Aquel anciano nunca estaba conforme con nada, se quejaba constantemente y siempre hacía uso de su lenguaje vulgar para ofender a todos. Además era abusivo, arrogante e irrespetuoso, ni que decir del olor tan desagradable que despedía.

—Bien, ¿por qué no lo hace usted mismo entonces? —se quejo la mujer mientras vaciaba el cuenco y se lo extendía al anciano.

—Mujerzuela barata, ¿acaso no vez que no puedo agacharme?

— ¿A quien llama mujerzuela barata, anciano asqueroso?

La joven de hebras rosas se alejo cuanto antes de aquellos dos, irritada por la pelea que siempre comenzaba el desagradable anciano. No podía quejarse de su situación porque muy probablemente sería peor. Tenía que agradecer que aquel grupo la acogiera con ellos y le brindaran cobijo, comida y agua, sin bien, era escaso lo que le proporcionaban; era mejor poco, a nada.

Desde varios años atrás, hasta ese momento, no habían cesado las guerras entre clanes. La verdad es que parecían ir de mal en peor y que estás muy probablemente no vieran el fin. Cualquier lugar al que se quisiera ir era inestable, porque tanto podrías encontrarte en un campo de batalla o bien, con maleantes que se ocupaban de quitarte lo poco que poseías. Para una mujer no había nada peor que estar sola, por eso Sakura y con lo problemática que podían ser algunas personas, no se podía quejar tanto de su situación, menos cuando no hace mucho ella se vía sola y sin memoria. De ella no recordaba ni conocía nada… A excepción del nombre. Su nombre había sido lo único que, milagrosamente se había salvado de su amnesia.

—Haruno-san —la aludida se volteó al ser llamada, encontrándose con una niña que pertenecía al pequeño grupo de huérfanos que conforme encontraban se llevaban con ellos—, nosotros no ocuparemos más el cubo. Puedes llevarlo contigo para llenar más deprisa su barril.

A Sakura le dio una sensación de lastima por aquella pequeña en cuanto miro su rostro, aun abatido por su reciente perdida, pues aquella chiquilla la habían encontrado en una choza en ruinas. La pobre niña lloraba, angustiada mientras se aferraba al cadáver de su madre, quien, por palabras de ella; era lo único que le quedaba. No se tenía que ser muy listo para saber que algún grupo de maleantes carroñeros había sido el causante de que aquella pequeña se quedara sin hogar y huérfana. A cada lugar que llegaban, la mayoría de las veces se topaban con todo tipo de horridas escenas y aun la muchacha no podía acostumbrarse, a comparación de la mayoría que viajan en la caravana y terminaban por mostrarse estoicos e indiferentes.

—Te lo agradezco, Yumi-chan —tan solo le dio tiempo para agradecérselo, porque apenas le entregara el cubo, Yumi salió corriendo en dirección a los demás huérfanos. El sentimiento de compasión creció aun más en la joven. La mayoría del grupo de huérfanos miraban a los demás con desconfianza, a pesar de salvarlos o ayudarlos, su comportamiento era bastante distante, hostil y algunas veces agresivo, incluso parecía que poco a poco se quisieran hacer independientes a ellos y formar su propio grupo.

A pesar de estar unidos para ayudarse mutuamente, las personas de la caravana no eran muy adeptas a estrechar lazos, como el de ser amigos o la idea de ser una gran familia. Por ejemplo, las familias dentro del grupo solo se preocupaban y veían por los suyos, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario se veían involucradas, pero cuando se trataba de entablar conversaciones u otras cosas, solo se limitaban a hablar lo necesario y parecía que a ninguno le afectaba, a excepción de ella. A Sakura si le afectaba y mucho, más que nada por no tener con quien platicar sus inquietudes, emociones o el padecer su falta de memoria. Aunque estuviera rodeada de toda esa gente, era lo mismo a estar sola.

" _¿Por qué te afecta? Piensa que es mucho mejor así. Nuestro futuro es incierto y mientras no sientas afecto por alguien de aquí, no sufrirás si aquella persona llegara a perecer"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Mieko, la chica con la que colaboraba para llenar el barril. Quizás se lo decía por su bien y sin la intención de herirla, pero lamentablemente sonaban crudas y de alguna manera la herían.

— ¡Apresúrense! Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes —la estridente voz del líder puso todos a todos a movilizarse con más rapidez. Sakura opto por seguir el mandato y corrió en dirección a su compañera con el cubo de agua.

El líder, era un hombre de mediana edad y complexión robusta, además de tener un carácter bastante voluble. A pesar de eso, todos le tenían respeto… Aunque bien, Sakura más bien lo interpretaba como miedo, miedo a no acatar alguna de sus ordenes y que este los sacara del grupo, quitándoles así la protección y la comida.

Una vez que se cargaran con provisiones de lo poco que se podía obtener del bosque donde estaban , así como con el agua del rio, el grupo se puso en marcha nuevamente. La imposibilidad de quedarse en un solo sitio los había convertido igual a nómadas. La situación lo exigía así, en esos tiempos de guerra donde era impredecible donde se vieran involucrados en alguna batalla, no era conveniente quedarse en un solo lugar. Siempre existía la posibilidad de toparse con una o bien, toparse con criminales. De estos tenían más posibilidades de protegerse, pero con los guerreros de elite, esa posibilidad se veía nula.

Sakura echaba una última mirada a su entorno, en cualquier momento se verían fuera del bosque. Según lo indicado por el líder que había estudiado el mapa que llevaba con él, estarían próximos a cruzar por tierras áridas y de muy pocos recursos donde pudieran abastecerse de lo necesario. Sin embargo, serviría para establecerse y descansar antes de que callera la noche. A la mañana siguiente, de ser preciso por la madrugada, se pondrían nuevamente en marcha. Prevención, cuidado, supervivencia… Todo se resumía a eso.

.

.

La única vez que se detuvieron por exigencia de la mayoría del grupo, fue para beber agua. En unos cuantos segundos ya se veían formados para que esta les fuera dada en sus respectivas cantimploras. Esto disgusto al líder por el hecho de que la mayoría se había terminado demasiado pronto el agua con la que se habían provisionado en estas, ya que el propósito era la de no utilizar el agua de los barriles.

Sakura fue una de las voluntarias a servir, esto con el propósito de que no se originara el desorden que, por la desesperación de algunos se pudiera producir. De alguna manera ella lo entendía, el calor se había vuelto agobiante tras dejar el bosque y caminar un buen tramo de lo que parecía un desierto interminable. Así que por un momento considero absurdo que el líder se molestara, considerando que el lugar por el que caminaban, castigaba por lo inhóspito y terriblemente caluroso que era. En esos momentos, la joven deseo volver al clima tan fresco y la protección que ofrecían los frondosos árboles en el bosque.

Nadie supo cuanto habían caminado más, pero lo que si querían saber, era cuando iban a detenerse. La fatiga comenzaba a gobernar sus cuerpos y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento sus cuerpos quedarían tendidos en el suelo.

—Aquí —dijo de pronto el líder—. Aquí descansaremos y nos pondremos en marcha de nuevo poco antes de amanecer.

El grupo se sintió aliviado, entre ellos, Sakura, quien ya sentía sus piernas a punto de desfallecer. Sin embargo, el alivio y entusiasmo que comenzaban a mostrar las personas, se vio turbada cuando de la nada, el líder cayó al suelo boca abajo y mostrando lo que parecía un kunai clavado a la espalda. La sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos, pero el terror deformo sus expresiones cuando se vieron rodeados por un grupo mayor de personas que habían salido de entre las enormes rocas que los rodeaban. Todos supieron inmediatamente que se encontraban rodeados por los tan temibles maleantes, que si bien, no eran tan peligrosos como los shinobis, por lo menos sabían cómo usar un arma y matarte con esta. Además, ellos los superaban en número.

El caos comenzó, las personas comenzaron a huir, con la intención de salvar sus vidas, en ese momento poco importaba lo que dejaban atrás. Y así como ellos, Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero sintiéndose perdida, como también aturdida. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un ataque como el que sufrían ahora y el pánico se apodero de ella, sin saber muy bien que hacía o hacía donde corría. A su alrededor solo podía escuchar los gritos angustiados y de terror de las personas, así como el presenciar cuando sus ojos se topaban con alguna espantosa muerte. Entre las víctimas, la muchacha se encontró con el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Yumi. La joven no podía creer como la crueldad había alcanzado a un ser indefenso.

Sakura se arrodillo frente al cuerpo, con la esperanza de que aún siguiera con vida y pudiera auxiliarla, pero apenas y estuvo a punto de tocarla, un fuerte agarre la tomo por sorpresa. Aterrorizada pensó que pudiera tratarse de alguno de aquellos hombres, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con la chica de nombre Mieko.

—Olvídala. Ya nada puedes hacer por ella —la joven de cabellos rosas sintió un escalofrío, a la vez de un terrible pesar. ¿En serió no se podía hacer nada por esa pequeña?

Mieko puso andar nuevamente a Sakura. Era irónico ver a la persona de aquel crudo consejo ayudarla y no preocuparse solo por ella misma. Como quiera que fuera, ahora se hallaba huyendo a su lado.

Desafortunadamente, ambas jóvenes no pasaron desapercibidas a los ojos maliciosos de tres maleantes, que inmediatamente se dispusieron a perseguirlas. Tanto Sakura como la otra chica se dieron cuenta y apresuraron más su carrera. El miedo ya no solo gobernaba sobre la joven de de pupilas color verde, la otra también sintió el peso del miedo cuando se percataron que los tenían a pocos centímetros de ellas.

Y entonces todo paso demasiado rápido, porque de un momento a otro, Sakura se vio a si misma sola, Mieko había sido alcanzada por uno de ellos y ella quiso ir a su ayuda, pero aquella joven le ordeno que no lo hiciera y que huyera, que huyera; pero que sobre todo no mirara hacía atrás. No supo en qué momento dejaron de perseguirla a ella, como tampoco cuanto había corrido para salvarse. Cuando fue consciente entonces de todo, fue en el momento en que sus pies trastabillaron y quedo tendida en el suelo. Solo entonces comenzó a llorar y con dificultad, ya que su respiración se encontraba hecha un desastre por lo exhausta que estaba.

No solo era el terror que había vivido, era el hecho de que las personas con las cuales había convivido tras encontrarla en medio de la nada y amnésica, estuvieran todas muertas. Mieko se había equivocado, porque, a pesar de las barreras que ponían cada uno de ellos para no relacionarse más de lo necesario entre ellos, la verdad es que; al final de cuentas habían formado una especie de familia y Sakura no estaba tan sola como ahora. Y por supuesto dolía, dolía haber perdido a cada uno de ellos… incluso a aquel anciano tan quejumbroso y desagradable.

.

.

Tras pasar la noche desahogándose de la experiencia vivida, Sakura se puso en marcha. ¿A dónde? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero se suponía que el objetivo era salir de aquel lugar… Solo con suerte lo lograría, y antes de que terminara deshidratada o hambrienta, porque de lo contrario terminaría muerta en medio de aquel lugar desconocido.

El pelo se le pegaba al cuello y al rostro, así como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. El insoportable calor la tenía casi bañada en sudor. La lucha de vivir y no morir allí se hacía aun más desquiciante, al grado de que la pobre muchacha no se detenía por más que así se lo exigiera su cuerpo y sus parpados quisieran cerrarse.

Mientras su lucha por sobrevivir se hacía más vehemente, a lo lejos pudo ver algo parecido a un campamento, o eso es lo que sus agotados ojos veían, porque ya no sabía si era real o su desesperación la llevaba a alucinar. Como quiera que fuera, se acerco un poco más, pero antes de poder comprobarlo con más claridad, su cuerpo la obligo a dejarse caer y hacer vanos sus intentos por levantarse nuevamente.

¿Estaba muriendo acaso?

Antes de que los ojos de la joven se cerraran, lo ultimo y dificultosamente vio, fue a un hombre, un hombre cuyos ojos rojos la miraban indolente, con una pizca de superioridad y altanería.

.

.

 **¿Qué les parece? ¿Gusta o no gusta? ¿Les intriga la trama o no?**

 **Bien, bien… heme aquí con una nueva idea. Sé que aun no actualizo mi otra historia, pero entre algunos problemillas de todo tipo e inspirarme con esta nueva idea, me ha resultado complicado. Pero no desesperen, queridos lectores, ya casi estoy por terminar el nuevo capítulo, así que pronto lo subiré. En cuanto a este nuevo fic, debo admitir que me inspire de un par de fics en ingles (ojo, estoy aclarando que es inspiración, no plagio), donde vemos a una Sakura en el pasado, para ser exactos, en la época de Madara y Hashirama, relacionarse con el primero y el hermano menor del segundo. Así pues, yo he decidí crear mi propia idea :D**

 **Si quieren saber más, basta con que me regalen un review con su opinión. Recuerden, su opinión es muy importante para mí.**

 **Paz y amor para todos. (n.n)/**


	2. Destino

**Capítulo 2: Destino**

 **-.-**

El constante repiqueteo contra su cuerpo y la sensación húmeda que esto le provocaba, la hicieron despertar repentinamente. Estaba comenzando a llover, y ella no pudo más que prestar atención a su entorno.

¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

Con tan solo hacerse esa pregunta, la cabeza le punzo con un leve dolor que la obligo a palparse, como si con esto pudiera menguar aquella pequeña molestia. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo totalmente desorientada y asustada. Si bien, no sabía dónde estaba, mucho menos sabía que le había pasado y quien era ella. Su mente estaba en blanco.

No tenía recuerdo alguno de su existencia.

— ¿Qué? —su pregunta quedó al aire, y desesperada, se levantó del suelo para terminar arrinconándose contra una enorme roca y abrazándose a sí misma, como si con ello se protegiera de su terrible descubrimiento.

Trato de calmarse, pensando que quizás con ello, su mente se establecería y sus recuerdos vendrían poco a poco, pero le resultó inútil y termino por forzarse a sí misma a recordar…

Nada. Su cabeza era un cascarón vacío.

En aquellos casos, lo único que atinaba a pensar, era que estaba padeciendo esa falta de memoria porque probablemente tuvo un accidente y se golpeó la cabeza, de ahí aquel repentino dolor que sintió hace unos momentos, así que volvió a palpar por toda su cabeza para encontrar evidencia de su teoría, pero no había signos de sangre, mucho menos de algún golpe. Su cabeza estaba en perfecto estado… a excepción claro, de su amnesia.

La chica comenzó a impacientarse, así como su pánico creció aún más.

¿Por qué no sabía nada? ¿Por qué ella misma no se conocía? ¿Quién era ella?

" _Eres Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Nunca lo olvides. A donde quiera que tu alma vaya, nunca debes olvidarlo"_

¿Sakura? ¿Haruno Sakura era su nombre?

Ahora su confusión era más grande. ¿Qué había sido esa voz en su cabeza y porque sentía que le era bastante familiar? Le había llegado como un fugaz recuerdo, pero tuvo una inmensa necesidad de gritarle a aquella voz miles de maldiciones, así como a obligarla que contestara todas sus preguntas, pero sonaba tan ridículo y absurdo como también lo hubiera pensado. Ahora no le quedaba más que resignarse a estar en aquel estado hasta que a ella vinieran solas sus memorias. Pero mientras tanto ¿qué demonios iba hacer? Pedir ayuda sonaba lo más razonable, pero ¿a quién? Allí no había nadie a parte de ella.

La joven se dejó caer sentada, recargando toda su espalda en la roca y su mirada se clavó en un punto indefinido del cielo, sintiéndose aún más desorientada y como esperando que las respuestas le cayeran de este, así como la leve llovizna que caía en esos momentos.

¿A dónde ir y qué hacer?

El miedo calaba todo su ser. En ese estado, solo se sentía frágil y vulnerable. En aquel estado, solo se sentía influenciada a entrar en pánico y echarse a llorar sin remedio porque además estaba sola.

—¿Pero qué provecho o ayuda me va traer ponerme a llorar? —pregunto nuevamente, sin que hubiera alguien que le contestara.

Pensó y analizo su situación. Por lo menos tenía consciencia de cómo funcionaba la vida y el universo, de esa manera no sería como un recién nacido que apenas comienza a vivir y aprender, pero aún estaba esa incertidumbre de no saber quién demonios era, aunque ciertamente sentirse de esa manera era normal, teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera actuaría como ella si estuviera en la misma situación.

Tomó un poco más de tiempo antes de que Sakura notara que se estaba empapando, porque la pequeña llovizna que la había despertado, comenzaba a intensificarse poco a poco. Y entonces, en sus prioridades se volvió más importante el refugiarse, ya se preocuparía después de su falta de memoria o tendría que enfrentar después un resfriado que bien podría complicarse.

El lugar en el que se encontraba, no había indicios de que hubiera alguien más aparte de ella. El territorio era un fragmento de sembradíos, pero no parecía que esta fuera productiva, puesto que la tierra estaba seca y agrietada.

Sakura volvió a mirar su entorno y a lo lejos diviso lo que parecía una casita. No se detuvo a reflexionar si sería seguro entrar sin estar completamente segura de que no hubiera nadie allí, así que se echó a correr para refugiarse en aquel lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que era más pequeña de lo que parecía. Quizás, allí era donde se guardaban las herramientas y material que se necesitaba para trabajar la tierra. No se equivocó, pues cuando entró, se encontró con una carretilla y una que otra herramienta. Por lo que parecía, aquel que fuera el propietario de las tierras, ya las había abandonado. Era fácil de saber por las condiciones de los sembradíos y el hecho de que el lugar en el que se refugiaba estuviera polvoriento y descuidado.

La joven de peculiar cabellos rosas, se sentó en el suelo mientras escuchaba la casita crujir. En unas cuantas partes, se podía apreciar que la madera estaba podrida y apolillada, además del olor a rancio y viejo que se desprendía en el lugar. Solo esperaba que el sitio aguantara hasta que la lluvia se detuviera, pues daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

El estruendoso sonido de un relámpago que surco el cielo, la sobresalto y, asustada se arrincono en una esquina mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. No podía más que maldecir su suerte por verse en aquellas condiciones…

¿Acaso podía ser peor?

La respuesta llego, cuando el agua se comenzó a filtrar…

.

.

Para cuando Sakura despertó, el sol ya se ocultaba y las primeras estrellas ya se asomaban. Se había quedado dormida tras ingeniárselas y acomodar la carretilla de tal manera que el agua no pudiera alcanzarla y se pudiera meter en ella. No era en absoluto cómoda, pero tras quedar echa un ovillo, logro acomodarse mejor y el sueño la había vencido.

Escucho a un búho ulular muy cerca de donde ella se refugiaba. De alguna manera el sonido le causó cierta tranquilidad, al menos ya no estaba tan sola. No era como si el ave fuera una gran compañía, pero mitigaba esa incertidumbre de ser la única persona en ese lugar... o eso creía ella, porque a poco menos de un minuto, Sakura escucho el inconfundible sonido de voces, voces de personas que se aproximaban cerca de su refugio. La emoción la embargo, tanto, que no se detuvo a meditar si sería seguro, si aquellas personas serían buenas o malas.

No importaba...

La joven salió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y entonces se vio rodeada por fin de vida humana. La gente que conformaba la caravana…

.

.

.

Ese día, ese desesperante día que ella se encontró sola y con una laguna de aguas turbias en su cabeza, esa genta la había encontrado, ayudado y de alguna manera salvado.

Ellos habían sido su salvación. Recordaba que, en ese momento que se sentía tan desamparada, esa gente le tendió la mano…

Habían sido buenos con ella de alguna manera… pero estaban muertos ahora.

¿En qué tipo de manos estaba a punto de caer ahora?

Sakura parpadeo al salir de las nuevas memorias que tenía, esas memorias que comenzaron el día que despertó en medio de la nada y con la mente en blanco. Lamentablemente, lo último que se había guardado en su cabeza, era el recuerdo de haber salido con vida en medio de una masacre, y vagar sin rumbo por el desierto para estar lejos del alcance de los bandidos que mataron a su gente; porque si, reconocía que la gente que la acogió, fue algo parecido y a la vez lejano, a una familia.

Inconscientemente, la muchacha miró hacia arriba. Se había olvidado por un momento, de que había alguien de pie frente a ella.

El desconocido la miraba.

Ella lo miro también, con dificultad.

Los ojos, esos ojos de color sangre. Tan intenso, horripilante, pero cautivante.

Ella, ella sentía que ya había visto esos ojos en alguna parte… ¿O sería que el sol ya había calcinado su cerebro y ahora se confundía?. No importaba, si por alguna razón se sentía particularmente inquieta con esa familiaridad, se encargaría de tenerlo muy en cuenta por si resultaba ser algo muy importante para ella y las memorias que estaban escondidas en su cabeza.

Ambas miradas aún estaban conectadas, pero la dureza y frialdad que los ojos carmesí detonaban, la hizo bajar de pronto la mirada. Había cambiado la curiosidad, asombro y duda, por un sentimiento de temor. Inevitablemente se sintió intimidada, pequeña e indefensa. No estaba segura que ese hombre fuera igual a la gente de la caravana.

Muy probablemente no lo era. No lo parecía.

—Esperaba que el desierto trajera a mi mensajero con noticias, pero en cambio, me trae a una moribunda —el comentario afecto a la chica, sonaba como si le estuviera reprochando el retraso del hombre con lo que parecía un mensaje importante. Sin embargo, Sakura no se iba a poner a discutir con eso, la poca saliva que se almacenaba en su boca, solo quería gastarla para pedir a gritos lo que necesitaba en ese momento con desesperación.

—A-gua —el desconocido descendió para colocarse en cuclillas y mirarla más de cerca. Era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ya que la estoicidad del hombre no revelaba nada en sus facciones; lo cierto era que, no parecía con la intención de ayudarla. Sin embargo y repentinamente, el sujeto levanto la mano; haciendo un simple ademán, al parecer llamando a alguien, lo cual así era porque llego corriendo hacía ellos; un hombre con una apariencia menos intimidante que el desconocido frente a Sakura.

—Está sedienta, presiento que al borde de colapsar, dale un poco de agua —a Sakura le dio un atisbo de esperanza, parecía que ese hombre era un ser considerado después de todo, quizás solo era su fachada lo que lo hacía parecer frio.

El desconocido se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada de ella, solo la dejo de mirar cuando se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, el otro hombre se apartó, inclinando la cabeza, Sakura identifico esto como una señal de respeto; así que aquel sujeto debía tener un cargo importante, o quizás era el líder.

El desconocido hizo el amago de tener la intención de retirarse, sin embargo, se detuvo y sin voltear a ver a Sakura dijo:

—Ten en cuenta que te estoy salvando la vida y no solo eso, se te dará agua que es parte de nuestras provisiones. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? —a la chica no le gusto como sonaba eso, además que el tono de su voz se había vuelto seco y brusco. —No creas que ambas cosas no te costaran. En la vida todo tiene un precio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, es muy corto! Pero apenas me he recuperado de la crisis del bloqueo mental. Tarde, eh? Pero todo tiene una explicación, señoras y señores, y no solo se debió al bloqueo, también fueron las obligaciones; porque todo ser humano las tiene y a mí se me complicaron XD. Además, el disco duro de mi computadora esta moribunda y vivo con el miedo de que en cualquier momento muera.**

 **¡Joder, que mundo tan cruel! De cualquier manera, yo prometo no abandonar mis historias y actualizar tan rápido como me sea posible, solo tengan un poco de paciencia y de antemano pido disculpas por tardar tanto.**

 **¿Review? Por fa, no me abandonen TnT**


End file.
